rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WarrenWitch/A team of my own
Heller everyone! Hope the days have been good to you. As the title would suggest, I have started making a team of my own(once I'm finished, I'll post pictures in the fanon wiki). It's quite fun!! When I go to college and take a digital media(or graphics design.. eh) class I hope to be able to animate them and make a little show of my own. Maybe I'll even pull a Monty and mash them up with some of his characters from RWBY(although I pray he and the company doesn't sue me). So far I only have two solid characters on the team, but I do know what colors all four reference. They are Turquoise, Green, Blue, and Grey. So far, I only have one confirmed name, and that's of Green. Her name is Mary Jane Greenleaf. As her name implies, I based her off of Marijuana(along with tinker bell..you'll see the outfit later). It's really cool. Her weapon is that flask or whatever it's called that one uses to smoke weed(or meth) in and it's name(for now) is BellJauna. I know, it's risky, but hey it was an idea that I ran with. I'm actually really liking her design. Turquoise is a different story. He's actually the very first character I started with, and is the one who'll be the leader of the team. He's spent years studying Dust so he knows how to use it with great skill. His original name was a mix bewteen my real one and the word "Djinn" but seeing as how that doesn't reference a color nor would it make any sense in the team name I'm stumped. I have his design, and his weapon. It isn't a conventional weapon persay. In fact it's a musical instrument. A lyre to be specific, and it's a conduit for his connection to Dust(he can't use Dust without this special weapon) with it he can create enchanting melodies, devastating shock waves, powerful energy attacks, and summon other phenomenon. The weapon names I'm thinking of are either Treble Tone or Melodoma. The only thing I can't come up with, is his name. Suggestions are welcome! The other two are Blue and Grey. All I have in mind for now is that Blue is a boy, and his weapon is a trident. That or the enhanced chain and sickle that Black Star used. As for Grey, I think she'll be a girl, with her weapon being a Kopesh. But it's a high tech Kopesh that can transform into a shuriken or grow in length and become a curved staff with spikes on the head. I haven't come up with names for them either, so suggestions are welcome with open arms!! But this is exciting! I'm not a good drawer so it'll be a while before I actually post what they look like(I'm learning). But just wanted to get that out there, and see if ya'll have any ideas on names and even weapon names. Oooo so it looks like Yang and Weiss meet next episode hehehe can't wait to see that happen. Thoughts and ideas! HAve a good day everyone! Category:Blog posts